L'écume des sept mers
by Wery76
Summary: Madéna Deschanel rêve de cinéma, elle va être propulsé dans le monde des comédies musicales, dans lequel elle va devoir se faire une place et affronter quelques vieux démons de son passé.


Bienvenue dans cette fiction qui sort complétement de mon imagination ! Après avoir été époustouflée devant la comédie musicale "1789, les amants de la Bastille", j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire cette histoire. Elle sera centrée sur la vie de Madéna dont je vous laisse découvrir les péripéties à la suite.

Le premier chapitre est assez conséquent, j'en avais besoin pour poser les bases de l'histoire, je vais essayer d'animer plus le second chapitre. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour cela. N'hésitez pas à poster une review après lecture de ce chapitre si l'envie vous en prend.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'amphithéâtre était rapidement devenu un sauna, l'air était étouffant et certains élèves, au bord de l'évanouissement, cherchaient un peu de fraicheur avec les sodas frais qu'ils avaient achetés au distributeur durant la pause. Le cliquetis d'une canette qui s'ouvre résonna à plusieurs reprises, suivi généralement d'un long soupir de satisfaction. Le liquide frais était agréable, apportant quelques secondes de rafraichissement aux élèves qui retrouvaient alors le courage de suivre le cours, se replongeant dans la prise de notes. Ce début du mois de juin était l'un des plus chauds depuis plusieurs années et la petite ville de Rouen étouffait. Même le vent en bord de Seine n'apportait guère de fraicheur, laissant les habitants se ruer sur les terrasses des cafés, alors il ne valait mieux pas imaginer la situation dans un amphithéâtre bondé.

Seul le professeur semblait ne pas souffrir de la chaleur écrasante, il continuait son cours sans s'arrêter, ignorant les plaintes non-verbales de ses élèves. Il n'était pas là pour s'occuper de leur bien-être, et puis il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que cette satanée sonnerie ne retentisse, dissipant alors l'attention des élèves. En quelques secondes, ils déguerpiront sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Cette manie avait le don de l'agacer, lui qui souhaitait instaurer le respect entre ses élèves et lui, il prenait toujours cela pour une marque de mépris. Peut-être était-il trop regardant, mais il formait des élèves pour devenir des professionnels, alors il attendait beaucoup de leur part. Lorsqu'enfin le moment tant redouté arriva, les élèves se levèrent tel un seul homme, laissant derrière eux un silence pesant. Quelques élèves étaient encore en train de ranger leurs affaires, impatient de pouvoir retourner chez eux.

**_-Mademoiselle Deschanel, venez un moment s'il vous plait._**

Madéna, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, leva la tête, laissant apparaitre deux magnifiques yeux bleus perçant, mis en valeur par un teint d'un blanc presque aussi parfait que celui de la porcelaine. Ses longs cheveux auburn, attachés à l'aide d'un stylo, étaient légèrement ébouriffés, prouvant que ce cours avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Depuis toujours, Madéna était attirée par le cinéma, elle aimait l'idée de découvrir un jour l'envers du décor. Son plus grand rêve : devenir une réalisatrice reconnue dans le monde entier. Il y avait beaucoup de prétendants mais très peu d'élus, et Madéna était particulièrement réaliste quant à ses chances de réussites et serait prête à accepter n'importe quel métier tant qu'elle avait l'opportunité de travailler dans le monde du cinéma. C'était une des raisons qui la poussait à suivre très assidument ce cours, malgré la chaleur. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse distraire, Madéna se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'était dans sa nature, cela pouvait passer pour une qualité comme un défaut car cela la rendait entêtée et bornée. Lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, difficile pour elle de passer à autre chose.

Ramassant ses affaires rapidement, Madéna descendit les quelques marches la séparant du bureau de son professeur avec une certaine appréhension.

**_-Oui ?_**

**_ -Madéna, est ce qu'il y a un problème ?_**

La question désarçonna la jeune demoiselle qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle savait que ce professeur, Monsieur Portier, n'aimait pas les bavardages mais elle n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire de tout le cours. Hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait répondre, Madéna se creusa un moment l'esprit, mais ne devinant pas ce qu'il lui reprochait, elle finit par répondre timidement.

**_-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_**

Le professeur eut un petit tic nerveux, il semblait agacé par la réponse de la pauvre Madéna qui n'en menait pas large. Il sortit alors une feuille d'une pile de dossier qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Fébrile, elle se saisit de la feuille avant d'y jeter un œil. C'était un relevé de ses notes de son deuxième semestre. Il était clairement visible que ses notes avaient chuté peu à peu, passant d'un très beau quinze à un tout petit sept.

**_-Je répète donc ma question. Est-ce que tu as un souci ? Depuis le début, tu comptes parmi mes meilleures élèves et aujourd'hui, tu as tout le temps des notes en dessous de la moyenne._**

Mal à l'aise, Madéna sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues, que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Par fierté, elle se refusait à lui dire la vérité. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était voir une lueur de pitié s'allumer dans les yeux de la personne à qui elle se confiait. Sa vie n'était pas la plus stable de toute, mais elle s'en sortait seule, refusant très souvent l'aide proposée. Le père de Madéna, dont elle ignorait tout, avait fui le domicile conjugal quelques mois avant sa naissance, elle avait donc été élevée par une mère aimante mais souvent absente car très prise par son travail. S'il y avait bien une chose que sa mère lui avait inculquée, c'était que la vie était un combat permanent et que si elle s'avouait vaincu avant même d'avoir commencé, elle n'arriverait jamais à rien dans la vie. Madéna était parfaitement consciente de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, elle n'avait donc jamais reproché à sa mère ses nombreuses absences, elle faisait cela pour élever correctement sa fille. Et puis, il y a de cela maintenant quatre longues années, un terrible accident sépara définitivement Madéna de sa mère. Un chauffard ivre percuta violement la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait à l'époque la jeune adolescente et sa mère. Rouvrant les yeux aux côtés de sa mère, morte sur le coup, Madéna ne fondra en larmes que lorsqu'elle sera extraite de la voiture par plusieurs pompiers, la voiture n'était plus qu'un amas de taules froissées. Transportée aux urgences pour soigner son épaule démise, ses profondes coupures au visage et dans le dos, Madéna en ressortit presque indemne physiquement. Mais en état de choc, elle n'ouvrira pas la bouche pendant plusieurs semaines.

Il lui faudra alors apprendre à vivre seule, devant se débrouiller par elle-même pour survivre. Madéna n'aura guère d'autres choix que de cumuler deux emplois pour pouvoir payer son loyer ainsi que toutes ses factures. Les études étaient lentement passées au second plan, ne prenant le temps d'étudier que durant ses pauses ou ses rares moments de liberté. Si Madéna était persuadée qu'elle pourrait trouver grâce aux yeux de son professeur en lui avouant la vérité, elle se refusait à le faire. Elle se sentait capable de faire face sans l'aide de personne.

**_-Il n'y a pas de problème, Monsieur. Je rencontre quelques difficultés dans mon travail scolaire, mais je vous promets de remonter mes notes pour le prochain semestre._**

Le professeur eut une moue sceptique, pas forcément convaincu par le discours de son élève. Madéna se rendait compte que son professeur restait plutôt dubitatif, son haussement d'épaules trahissait ses soupçons.

**_-Je te laisse une chance, une dernière, Madéna, mais il est vraiment temps que tu te donnes à fond. Je ne veux pas te voir doubler ton année, ni même arrêter tes études. Tu es mon élève la plus brillante, je compte donc sur toi._**

Madéna sentit la pression peser sur ses épaules, malheureusement, les journées ne comptaient que vingt-quatre heures, elle n'était donc pas certaine de la manière dont elle devait s'y prendre pour réussir cet exploit.

**_-Merci Monsieur, je vous promets de me donner à fond._**

Mais alors que Madéna s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour quitter l'amphithéâtre, le professeur reprit la parole.

**_-Ce n'est pas tout Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas terminé._**

Cette fois-ci, elle sentit le coup fourré venir et ce fut avec une certaine crainte qu'elle posa de nouveau son regard sur son professeur.

**_-Je me souviens très bien de ton premier cours avec moi tu sais. Lorsque je t'ai demandé de te présenter, tu m'as parlé de ton envie de devenir réalisatrice. Si j'ai trouvé cela plutôt saugrenu pour la plupart de tes camarades, j'ai décelé chez toi assez de motivation et de talent. Il y avait cette petite lueur dans ton regard lorsque tu parlais de tes projets. Tu semblais tellement passionnée. Je me suis tout de suite dit que tu étais faite pour réussir dans ce milieu._**

L'étonnement tira les traits d'une Madéna surprise d'entendre un tel discours. Lorsque quelqu'un la décrivait, les mots tel que discrétion, crainte, timidité revenait souvent. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un la qualifiait de talentueuse et de passionnée.

**_-Tu n'es pas d'accord ?_** demanda le professeur

**_-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas._**

**_-Et bien, il va falloir te décider rapidement Madéna. Pour remonter tes notes, je vais te donner un devoir supplémentaire et obligatoire, que tu devras prendre particulièrement au sérieux. Si jamais les résultats obtenus me paraissent suffisants, ton prochain semestre sera automatiquement validé !_**

**_-Quel genre de devoir ?_**

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de son professeur qui ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Il se contenta de griffonner rapidement une adresse sur un morceau de papier.

**_-Rends-toi là-bas demain pour neuf heures. Surtout, ne soit pas en retard, c'est très important !_**

**_-Demain ? Mais demain c'est samedi !_**

**_ -Où est passée ta motivation ?_**

Dans un soupire qu'elle voulut sonore, Madéna prit le papier qu'elle glissa dans sa poche, avant de quitter l'amphithéâtre sans en attendre plus de son professeur. Elle était légèrement agacée de ne pas avoir eue plus de répartie envers son professeur, certes, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais elle avait la sensation de s'être fait avoir. Madéna était partagée entre une certaine colère et beaucoup de reconnaissance. Monsieur Portier lui offrait une chance de s'en sortir, elle devait la saisir et s'investir complétement. Elle devait donc à présent prendre ses dispositions pour le lendemain.

Filant à la gare, Madéna prit un billet de train pour Paris, où elle devait se rendre le lendemain avant de filer dans le centre de Rouen. Depuis plusieurs années, la jeune femme travaillait dans un restaurant italien « Chez Fabio ». Elle avait décroché la place grâce à la fille du propriétaire. Isolina Tessari était la fille de Fabio et l'amie de Madéna depuis la maternelle. Depuis leur rencontre, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient plus quittées, tissant un lien presque sororal. Lorsqu'elles en discutaient toutes les deux, elles ne cessaient de répéter que leur relation était d'un cliché affligeant : terriblement différentes l'une de l'autres, elles se complétaient à merveilles. Si Madéna était une demoiselle renfermée et anxieuse, Isolina était pétillante et joviale, toujours optimiste. Elle aimait à dire que jamais rien n'arrivait sans raison, bien qu'elle ait moins prononcé cette phrase après l'accident de Madéna.

Devant le restaurant, Madéna s'arrêta un instant, cherchant du courage pour y entrer. Toute la famille Tessari s'agitait en salle, le premier service était sur le point de commencer. Lorsqu'Isolina remarqua la présence de son amie, elle lui adressa un immense sourire et lui fit signe de rentrer. Madéna sentit son cœur s'alléger quelque peu, Lina avait toujours cet effet sur elle, sa présence était apaisante, réconfortante et c'était exactement ce dont avait besoin Madéna en ce moment même.

« Chez Fabio » régnait cette atmosphère incroyable mélangeant le restaurant familial avec une petite touche de chic. Les murs, peins en brun, donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et feutré. La salle était entièrement agencée autour de la grande cheminée tellement agréable durant les soirées d'hiver, les tables rondes entourées de fauteuils beiges très confortables permettait aux clients de ne pas avoir cette sensation d'entassement. Et puis, les pizzas de Fabio étaient tout simplement succulentes. Le succès que rencontrait le restaurant était loin d'être démérité.

**_-Et bien_**, dit Isolina en posant les couverts en vrac sur une table avant de se diriger vers son amie, **_tu sembles contrariée !_**

Madéna fit une moue très explicite aux yeux de son amie, qui la serra doucement contre elle. Puis, elle obligea Madéna à savoir à une table.

**_-Raconte-moi tes malheurs ma belle._**

Sans plus tarder, Madéna vida son sac, n'oubliant aucun détail sur la discussion qu'elle avait eu une heure auparavant avec son professeur. Ses notes catastrophiques, son devoir supplémentaire, son obligation de se rendre sur Paris le lendemain, mais également la panique, le stress et la colère qu'elle ressentait à présent. Tout y passa, jusqu'à ce que Madéna ne trouve plus rien à dire, faisant silencieusement face à Lina qui souriait.

_**-Il n'y a rien de drôle !** _commenta Madéna.

**_-Tu m'amuses ma petite Mady ! Dès que l'on chamboule tes habitudes, tu te sens perdue. Tu devrais être heureuse d'avoir la chance de remonter tes notes, je connais plusieurs élèves qui aimeraient avoir cette occasion. Je ne vois pas où est le problème._**

**_-Tu ne vois pas ? Aurais-tu oublié que je travaille pour ton père ?_**

**_-Tu n'as qu'à prendre un ou deux jours ! On peut s'organiser pour te laisser un peu de temps._**

Madéna laissa échapper un soupire en se basculant en arrière pour s'appuyer sur le dos de la chaise. C'était du Lina tout craché, pour elle, tout problème avait une solution, elle ne paniquait jamais même si elle se trouvait dans la pire des situations.

**_-Aller, ne le prends pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu fais partie de la famille, on va s'arranger._**

Isolina bondit sur ses pieds avant de se ruer dans les cuisines en appelant son père. Fabio fit son entrée dans la salle quelques minutes après, cherchant Madéna des yeux. Il prit place en face d'elle avec un grand sourire.

**_-Lina m'a dit que tu avais une faveur à me demander_**, dit-il avec son accent italien très marqué.

Mal à l'aise, Madéna se tortilla légèrement sur son siège. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit Lina qui lui fasse la demande. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de Fabio qui s'était toujours comporté de manière responsable envers elle. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'aiguiller la jeune femme dans ses choix, il répétait toujours que « cette pauvre enfant n'avait besoin de rien d'autre sauf de repères dans sa vie pour s'en sortir ». Il avait avoué une fois à Madéna qu'il était heureux de voir sa fille en compagnie d'une personne comme elle, cela rendait Isolina plus responsable et un peu moins fofolle qu'elle pouvait l'être auparavant. C'était pour cela que Madéna faisait tout pour ne jamais décevoir Fabio et également pour cela qu'elle se sentait si mal de lui demander une faveur.

**_-Je… Je vais avoir besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour moi. Mes notes ne sont pas au beau fixe et mon professeur m'a donné un devoir supplémentaire. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit mais demain je dois me rendre sur Paris. C'est très important si je veux valider mon année, alors…_**

Devant le débit de paroles de Madéna, Fabio lui fit signe de se calmer, surpris de voir son employée aussi nerveuse. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme avant de lui faire un immense sourire.

**_-Ne t'inquiète de rien. Le restaurant fonctionne très bien et s'il le faut, nous prendrons une employée en plus. Tes études passent avant tout ! Et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais très bien que nous sommes là pour t'aider et t'épauler._**

Particulièrement touchée, Madéna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Se jetant au cou de Fabio, elle le remercia chaleureusement à plusieurs reprises, entre larmes et rires. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait espéré. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point ils l'avaient intégré dans leur famille sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Isolina revint de la cuisine en poussant un cri de joie en voyant son amie au cou de son père.

**_-Je vois que tout est arrangé ! Tu vois Mady, il ne fallait pas t'en faire, il y a une solution à tout problème !_**

Madéna lui donna un léger coup de coude, ne souhaitant en aucun cas entendre un « je te l'avais dit » de la part de Lina. Elle accompagna ce geste d'une tendre accolade et d'un grand rire. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus libérée, ce qui la mettait d'humeur taquine.

Finalement, pour se faire pardonner de son absence du lendemain, Madéna se proposa d'elle-même pour les deux services de la journée, elle pourrait ainsi aider Isolina qui devait être seule en salle tout en lui permettant de ne pas penser à la journée de demain.

Se glisser hors de son lit était comparable à une séance de torture pour la pauvre Madéna qui tentait de garder les yeux ouverts. Son second et dernier service s'était terminé tard dans la nuit, elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle avant deux heures du matin. Alors quand le réveil a retentit dans son minuscule appartement, elle avait poussé un long gémissement de protestation. Il était six heures du matin, son train était dans une heure et demie, si elle ne voulait pas le rater, il était temps pour elle de s'activer.

S'ensuivit de longues minutes d'hésitation, son professeur ne lui ayant rien révélé de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, Madéna n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle devait s'habiller. Elle opta pour un pull bien chaud, préférant avoir trop chaud que trop froid. Avant de quitter son appartement, elle attacha ses longs cheveux en chignon à l'aide d'un crayon, croqua rapidement dans un pain au lait et claqua la porte derrière elle : direction Paris !

Dans la gare de Rouen régnait une agitation que Madéna ne connaissait pas. Elle se faisait bousculer lorsqu'un passager retardataire entendait le dernier appel pour son train, se trompa à deux reprises de quai avant de se mettre à paniquer, croyant avoir oublié son billet.

Finalement assise dans son train, un poids en moins sur les épaules, Madéna prit une grande inspiration. Elle sentait que la journée serait longue, elle retrouverait à coup sûr son lit avec un grand plaisir lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas penser à cela. Elle tentait de ne pas trop s'éparpiller, quelle que soit la mission qui l'attendait, elle allait devoir rester parfaitement concentrer. Si valider son semestre était la meilleure des motivations pour réussir, Madéna souhaitait également rendre son professeur fier de son travail. Avec le discours que Monsieur Portier lui avait tenu la veille, elle se sentait gonflée à bloc mais également particulièrement tracassée par ce qui allait l'attendre aujourd'hui. Allait-elle se trouver sur le tournage d'un film ? Ou même d'une série ? Madéna était impatiente de voir le projet sur lequel elle allait se pencher, cela ne pourrait que lui faire de l'expérience et ainsi lui apporter un avantage à insérer dans son CV à la fin de ses études.

Le trajet lui parut interminable, à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle sentait son estomac se nouer, il était temps que le train arrive en gare sinon elle craignait de ne pas arriver à l'heure. A la sortie de la gare, elle ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se rendre à l'adresse en métro, Madéna alpagua un taxi, se décidant de sacrifier ses pourboires de la veille. Installée à l'arrière du taxi, la jeune femme tandit la feuille sur laquelle était indiquée l'adresse, arrachant au passage un rire au chauffeur qui lui jeta un œil amusé.

**_-Vous êtes une fan, c'est ça ?_**

Madéna ne comprit pas la question du chauffeur, de quoi était-il en train de parler ?

**_-Je ne comprends pas votre question_, se hasarda Madéna curieuse d'en savoir plus.**

**_-Vous êtes sérieuse ?_**

Quand la jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le chauffeur parti dans un fou rire tout en faisant vrombir le moteur.

Telle une touriste, Madéna ouvrait grand les yeux sur le paysage qui l'entourait. L'ambiance ici était très différente de celle qui régnait à Rouen. Tout paraissait plus grand, les minutes semblaient être des secondes, tout allait plus vite. Soudainement, elle se sentit presque chanceuse, elle était persuadée que bon nombre de ses camarades auraient aimés être à sa place aujourd'hui. Doucement, le taxi se gara avant que le chauffeur ne lui annonce qu'elle était enfin arrivée. Aussitôt, le regard de Madéna fut attiré par un immense bâtiment dont les murs étaient recouverts par de l'herbe.

**_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_**

**_ -Le Palais Omnisport de Paris Bercy ! C'est ici que vous m'avez demandé de vous emmener._**

Les sourcils froncés, Madéna cherchait à comprendre la situation qui semblait se compliquer encore un peu plus. Madéna glissa un billet dans la main tendue du chauffeur puis quitta le taxi.

**_-Bon courage pour entrer_**, lança l'homme à la fenêtre de son véhicule, avant de démarrer.

Madéna suivit le taxi du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Bercy. Dans quoi allait-elle mettre les pieds ? Ne pas savoir la rendait particulièrement anxieuse, elle sentait une boule de stress se loger dans son estomac. Perdue et mal à l'aise, elle s'approcha du bâtiment devant lequel une foule de personnes s'était amassée, piétinant d'impatience devant les portes. Ils avaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose, comme si un grand événement allait avoir lieu ici. Alors que Madéna allait se faufiler dans l'attroupement, elle repéra un vigile du regard et considéra que ses renseignements seraient sûrement plus fiables. Ce dernier la suivit du regard, l'air impassible mais parut agacé lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

**_-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je cherche…_**

_-Les entrées sont interdites pour les fans, rejoignez-les autres là-bas s'il vous plait Mademoiselle_, la coupa le vigile sans ménagement.

Encore cette histoire de fan ? Mais avait-elle l'air d'une groupie ? Cette fois-ci, ce fut avec un ton plus irrité que Madéna reprit la parole.

**_-Non, vous vous trompez ! On m'a demandé de me présenter ici pour neuf heures._**

**_ -Vous êtes Madéna Deschanel ?_**

Affichant une grande surprise d'être reconnue de la sorte, Madéna opina et aussitôt, le vigile sortit un badge marqué « all acess » puis lui demanda de le suivre. S'ensuivit une longue marche à travers de nombreux couloirs tous aussi sombres et interminables. Ils finirent par entrer dans le cœur de Bercy, la salle offrant un immense espace, rendant Madéna encore plus timide que d'ordinaire. Le vigile lui indiqua un petit attroupement de l'autre côté de la salle.

**_-Présentez-vous à eux._**

Puis il tourna les talons, la laissant seule et paniquée. Madéna ne savait même pas pourquoi son professeur l'avait envoyé ici, mais ce n'était apparemment pas pour le tournage d'un film ! Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant, elle s'avança sans que personne n'ait encore remarqué sa présence. Des rires et des cris s'élevaient du groupe, ils semblaient tous détendus mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'apaiser Madéna qui se tortillait les mains. Mais alors qu'elle n'était même pas arrivée à mi-chemin, elle sentit une main agripper son bras, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un seul pas de plus.

**_-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?_**

Madéna tourna son regard vers la personne qui venait de la couper dans son élan et son cœur manqua un battement. Le souffle coupé, elle observa un court instant l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, droit comme un i. L'homme était grand, bien plus grand que Madéna, en même temps, elle ne connaissait personne de plus petit qu'elle. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et harmonieux, ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une courte queue de cheval et ses yeux verts paraissaient sonder l'âme de son interlocutrice. Gael Wade était le plus grand réalisateur de sa génération, connu et reconnu dans le monde du cinéma mais également très réputé au théâtre. Dire que Madéna était une grande admiratrice serait peu dire, elle avait analysé l'ensemble de son œuvre, étudié avec grande minutie sa technique, elle connaissait par cœur son parcours. Gael était le modèle de Madéna qui espérait secrètement connaitre le même succès que lui dans sa future carrière professionnelle.

Après avoir quelque peu repris ses esprits, Madéna se présenta, expliquant brièvement qu'elle avait été envoyée par son professeur dans le but d'effectuer un devoir supplémentaire. Immédiatement, le visage de Gael s'illumina, éclairé d'un immense sourire.

**_-Tu es l'élève envoyé par Aaron Portier ?_**

**_ -Oui. Vous le connaissez ?_**

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Gael.

**_-Bien sûr que je le connais, c'est mon conjoint._**

Bouche bée, Madéna tomba des nus devant cette information personnelle. Si jamais ses camarades l'apprenaient, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils feraient de cette nouvelle croustillante. Le réalisateur semblait amusé devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme.

**_-Tu tombes au bon moment, nous étions sur le point de commencer. Suis-moi !_**

Gael rejoint le groupe accompagné d'une Madéna qui tentait de se faire la plus petite possible. Se retrouver lancée dans le grand bain, c'était vraiment intimidant, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Gael prit la parole, les bavardages cessèrent aussitôt.

**_-Il faudra encore une heure avant que la technique ait terminé de tout mettre en place. Cependant, nous avons organisé votre temps pour ne pas perdre une minute. Tous les danseurs devront se rendre dans la loge numéro 4, un espace est à votre disposition pour vos échauffements et vos répétitions. Attention, ce n'est pas très grand !_**

Une bonne partie du groupe fila par le couloir que Madéna avait emprunté pour venir.

**_-Les chanteurs, retournez dans vos loges, un technicien du son vous attend pour la pose ainsi que le réglage des micros. Profitez-en pour chauffer votre voix, la répétition générale se fera dans l'ordre du spectacle._**

Les danseurs, les chanteurs ? En quelques secondes, Madéna venait enfin de comprendre ce que Gael Wade faisait ici. Il était en train de monter une comédie musicale. Elle trouvait ce choix plutôt étonnant de la part d'un réalisateur aussi réputé que Gael mais peut-être ressentait-il le besoin de se mettre en danger. A présent, Madéna se souvenait avoir entendu parler d'une nouvelle comédie musicale sur le point de voir le jour et particulièrement prometteuse. « L'écume des sept mers », une histoire d'amour plongé dans l'âge de la piraterie. N'étant ni adepte des histoires au l'eau de rose, ni même des comédies musicales, ce projet n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Madéna qui allait y remédier le plus rapidement possible.

**_-Vous semblez bien perplexe Mademoiselle Deschanel_**, fit remarquer Gael qui s'était tourné vers Madéna sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle bredouilla, cherchant une réponse correcte à formuler. Porter un jugement sur le projet d'une personne si talentueuse mettait Madéna mal à l'aise. Qui était-elle pour critiquer ? Elle n'était qu'une petite étudiante très peu expérimentée, elle n'avait de leçon à donner à personne.

**_-Parle sans crainte, je suis toujours avide de critiques constructives !_**

**_-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne connais rien de votre comédie musicale_**, répondit Madéna avec courage, _je ne me permettrai donc pas de porter un jugement. **Je suis juste étonnée de vous voir sur un tel projet. Vous êtes plutôt un abonné de long métrage ou de théâtre. **_

**_-J'espère qu'un jour, tu auras l'occasion et la chance de te rendre à Broadway. Ce jour-là, tu penseras à moi et tu iras voir une comédie musicale. Si après cela, tu n'as pas envie toi-même de monter ta propre comédie musicale, c'est que tu as perdu tes yeux d'enfant._**

Sans attendre la réaction de Madéna, Gael prit place autour d'une table que les techniciens avaient apportée durant leur conversation. Placée à quelques pas de la scène, elle donnait une vision parfaite de son ensemble. Il y étala une multitude de feuilles, qu'il commença à trier avant de faire signe à Madéna de prendre place en face de lui.

**_-Tu seras mon assistante, et un peu l'assistante de tout le monde d'ailleurs, ici, tout le monde est mis à contribution. Ne t'attends pas à une journée reposante !_**

Etant prévenue, la jeune femme commença son travail qui consista dans un premier temps à remettre de l'ordre dans les papiers de Gael pour pouvoir créer le book du spectacle. Chansons, croquis de costumes et de décors, notes personnelles, il y avait de tout. Madéna était assez impressionnée par les croquis très réalistes, permettant ainsi de se faire une idée précise de ce que pourrait donner une représentation. Elle était admirative du coup de crayon que possédait Gael, décidément, il était doué pour tout.

Quand sa première mission fut terminée, Madéna observa un instant Gael, en pleine conversation avec son metteur en scène ainsi qu'avec son chorégraphe. Il semblait animé par le feu de la passion, cela se voyait à la manière dont il parlait et dont il bougeait les bras. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser et Madéna sursauta.

**_-Déjà terminé ?_** demanda-t-il plutôt impressionné.

Elle lui tendit le book qu'il feuilleta quelque secondes. Gael ne fit aucun commentaire, mais confia une autre mission à la jeune demoiselle. Elle allait devoir réaliser le fil conducteur du spectacle, noter les entrées ainsi que les sorties de chaque intervenant, leur temps de présence sur scène, leurs mouvements ainsi que leurs interactions dans chaque scène. C'était un travail intéressant qui permettait à toutes les équipes de se coordonner, c'était également beaucoup de travail et d'attention. Cependant, Madéna saisit cette occasion pour prouver sa motivation et ses capacités.

**_-Votre attention tout le monde !_** dit Gael qui parlait à présent dans un micro. **_Nous allons réaliser une répétition générale du spectacle pour nous permettre de réaliser le fil conducteur. Soyez particulièrement attentif et professionnel._**

Il prit ensuite place aux côtés de Madéna qui avait préparé tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin. Les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant alors place aux artistes. L'histoire prenait vie, entrainant tout le monde au cœur de l'histoire. Les yeux brillants, tout le monde était attentif aux moindres détails mais Madéna l'était plus particulièrement, notant un maximum d'informations sur chaque passage. Très concentrée, elle paraissait presque insensible aux charmes du spectacle qu'on lui offrait. En réalité, elle était tout autant émerveillée, se disant qu'avec les costumes et l'ensemble des décors, le rendu serait encore plus époustouflant.

Madéna faisait quelques croquis de la troisième scène lorsque les premières notes d'une nouvelle scène musicale se firent entendre, puis une voix masculine s'éleva et la jeune femme se figea aussitôt. Ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était presque indescriptible et pourrait être comparé à un coup de foudre. Sans même avoir relevé la tête, Madéna était tombée sous le charme de cette voix enchanteresse qui la faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle se sentait transportée hors de Bercy, hors de sa propre vie et hors du temps, impossible de s'arracher à cette voix, Madéna voulait en saisir toutes les vibrations. Cette chanson parlait des états d'âme du héros, qui abandonné par ses parents à la naissance est devenu pirate par la suite, était en quête d'identité. Un frisson fit de nouveau trembler Madéna qui avait à présent les yeux clos. Il restait une vingtaine de secondes avant la fin de la chanson quand des mouvements ramenèrent Madéna à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait sur la scène, chantant la dernière phrase. Prostrée devant sa feuille, Madéna regarda le jeune homme quitter la scène pendant que les lumières finissent de s'éteindre.

**_-Alors ? Que penses-tu de ce début ?_** demanda Gael avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

**_-Je… Je… C'est très bien_**, balbutia Madéna qui reprit contenance en griffonnant sur sa feuille.

Le reste de la répétition se déroula sans accroc même s'il restait encore beaucoup de détails à régler, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Gael. Madéna continua d'osciller entre concentration et émerveillement et fut fière de son fil conducteur déjà très détaillé.

Il était bientôt midi, Gael envoya l'ensemble de la troupe manger tandis que Madéna peaufinait son fil conducteur mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de travailler plus longtemps dessus qu'une jeune femme se rua vers elle, l'attrapant par le bras. C'était une chanteuse, elle jouait l'amoureuse du héros dans la comédie musicale.

**_-On a dit que c'était la pause déjeuné ! N'essaie pas de bien te faire voir dès ton premier jour._**

Madéna suivit la jeune femme un peu contre sa volonté, laissant son travail en plan. Elles arrivèrent rapidement dans une pièce très bruyante qui servait de cantine. De longues tables étaient dressées, et quasiment déjà toutes occupées, dans un coin, un buffet offrait trois repas différents. De l'autre côté, un match de football était improvisé avec une énorme boule de papiers aluminium à la place du ballon. Il régnait une ambiance bon enfant qui permettait à tout le monde de se détendre. Sauf peut-être Madéna qui ne sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de tant de visages inconnus.

**_-Au fait, moi c'est Valentine, mais tout le monde m'appelle Val._**

Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, Val avait conduit Madéna devant le buffet et commença à se servir généreusement, et fut aussitôt imitée par sa nouvelle amie. Plusieurs personnes dévisagèrent la pauvre Madéna qui aurait aimé passer inaperçue, mais apparemment c'était chose impossible lorsque l'on se trouvait en compagnie de Val qui saluait tout le monde, faisait des clins d'œil à tout va. Etre au cœur du spectacle devait aider pour faire connaissance avec l'ensemble des personnes présentes sur ce projet, de plus, Valentine semblait être très appréciée.

Durant le repas, Madéna apprit beaucoup de chose sur la jeune chanteuse, en même temps, ce n'était pas difficile, Val était une véritable pipelette à qui il n'était pas bien difficile de soutirer des informations. Issue d'une famille nombreuse, Val eut beaucoup de mal à imposer sa passion pour le chant dans sa famille mais elle était ravie de pouvoir en vivre aujourd'hui. Madéna sentit chez la chanteuse une envie de plaire à tout le monde mais également d'être au centre des intérêts. C'était amusant de voir avec quel enthousiasme Val s'exprimait, ce qui la rendait plutôt sympathique. Malgré tout, Madéna fut ravie de retourner au boulot pour pouvoir retrouver un peu de calme. Avant de quitter Val, elle lui souhaita bon courage pour le reste de la journée et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Madéna était déjà en train de travailler, toujours penchée sur son fil conducteur, lorsque Gael fit son retour devant la scène de Bercy.

**_-J'espère que tu as pris le temps d'aller manger au moins_**, s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de continuer son travail, n'étant jamais satisfaite, elle trouvait toujours des points à améliorer sur son fil conducteur. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas du goût de Gael qui lui lançait régulièrement des petits regards.

**_-Au lieu de t'exténuer là-dessus, veux-tu bien apporter ce tas de photos dans la loge de la maquilleuse, s'il te plait ? Elle aura besoin de toi cette après-midi, donc reste avec elle pour lui donner un coup de main._**

Madéna aurait aimé pouvoir dire non, mais c'était Gael Wade, elle se voyait donc mal refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle s'empara des photos, non sans ronchonner un peu, et quitta son poste pour aller se perdre dans les couloirs de Bercy. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Madéna trouva enfin la loge, affligée de voir à quel point elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'attendre une invitation à rentrer mais elle n'eut aucune réponse, personne n'était là. Elle entra donc, et se trouva alors dans une pièce particulièrement lumineuse, plutôt accueillante mais franchement en désordre. Des tonnes de maquillage étaient étalées un peu partout sur les tables comme si une tempête était passée par là. Madéna posa les photos dans un coin et se pencha sur les nombreux produits, curieuse de voir ce qui était utilisé pour ce genre de projet mais le claquement de la porte la fit sursauter et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge flamboyant. Madéna trouvait cela original mais était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assumer une telle couleur.

**_-Bonjour_**, bégaya Madéna avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

**_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_** demanda la femme plutôt froidement.

Passé la surprise de toutes ces personnes qui se permettaient de la tutoyer, Madéna pointa du doigt les photos.

**_-On m'a demandé d'amener des photos pour les maquilleuses._**

Instantanément, la femme changea de comportement, passant d'une froideur glaciale à une gentillesse exubérante. Elle sauta dans les bras de Madéna en lui hurlant dans les oreilles.

**_-Tu es ma sauveuse ! Depuis le temps que je les réclame !_**

Elle se jeta ensuite sur les photos, les observant attentivement les unes après les autres.

**_ -Tu es Madéna, c'est ça ?_**

**_ -Oui… Est-ce que nous sommes censées nous connaitre ?_**

Dans un petit rire malicieux, elle posa les photos devant un miroir avant de se tourner vers Madéna.

**_-Non, du tout ! Mais j'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es la dernière arrivée, ça ne doit pas être simple. Moi c'est Margot, mais on me connait sous le nom de Jinx. Ça veut dire poisse en anglais._**

C'était un drôle de surnom mais collait plutôt bien au personnage que la maquilleuse semblait être. Puis, cette dernière se pencha, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Madéna, les sourcils froncés.

**_-J'en reviens pas, tu as une peau parfaite ! Te maquiller doit être un pur bonheur. Je suis jalouse !_**

Jinx poussa doucement Madéna vers une chaise puis lui fit signe de prendre place avant de se jeter sur une énorme trousse contenant une trentaine de teinte de fond de teint.

**_-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _**demanda Madéna pas certaine de la suite des événements.

**_-Je vais te maquiller, mon premier test maquillage n'arrive pas avant dix minutes, juste le temps de m'amuser avec toi._**

Jinx lança un clin d'œil à Madéna qui haussait les épaules, sentant qu'elle aurait beau protester, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.


End file.
